This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A compressor may be incorporated into a heating and/or cooling system and may include a shell containing a compression mechanism and a motor driving the compression mechanism. In some compressors, the shell defines a suction chamber into which a relatively low-pressure working fluid is drawn. The motor and the compression mechanism may be disposed in the suction chamber. The low-pressure working fluid drawn into the suction chamber may absorb heat from the motor before being drawn into the compression mechanism. Cooling the motor in this manner elevates a temperature of the working fluid which may hinder a heating and/or cooling capacity or efficiency of the heating and/or cooling system.